


Just Broken

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Challenges [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post 5X13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Justin is in New York City alone and comes to a hard realization.





	Just Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Time period would be Justin’s first winter post 5-13.
> 
> Written for the July Picture Prompt challenge on Forever Angst. Word count limit is 100 to 500 Words.

 

Justin stood at the tiny window in his tiny one room apartment in New York looking out over the street as the snow fell outside. The cracked glass interfering with his view. Behind him, his easel stood with a blank canvas mocking him with the whiteness. His cell phone rested in the pocket of his cargo pants joining in with the mocking as it refused to ring or even vibrate to tell him that he had a call.

 

For maybe the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes, he pulled it out and checked to make sure the ringer was on, and the vibration was on high. Brian always yelled at him for not having it on, but it seemed that when he really needed it to not ring it always distracted him from his productivity. Or, like today, when he desperately needed it to ring, it stubbornly remained silent.

 

Cursing, he shoved it back into his pocket and paced away from watching the people hurrying for shelter from the cold. It didn’t take nearly long enough to cross to his tiny kitchen where he yanked open the refrigerator and took out a beer before moving to drop down heavily into his ratty recliner that he’d gotten from someone moving out who didn’t need it. Refusing to look at either the canvas or the window, he instead stared at the painting he’d hung on the wall of Brian sleeping back at the loft in Pittsburgh. It was a long way from his current location.

 

New York City.

 

The supposed location of his artistic heaven.

 

Only, all he’d found was loneliness and blank canvases. Various pictures of Brian notwithstanding.

 

What a crock of shit.

 

The longer he was there, the more he became aware of what a colossal mistake that he’d made. Right on the heels of that moment of clarity came the realization that he had no idea how to change that. He’d also come to the realization that he needed to stop letting other people convince him that he didn’t know his own mind. Only there was no one to convince him of anything now.

 

Because he was here, in New York City, all alone, and they were back in The Pitts together. Except for Mel and Lindsey who had scurried to Canada like scared rabbits. Brian though… Brian was in Pittsburgh with enough willing conquests to maybe convince him that maybe Michael was right.

 

Maybe he was better off the old Brian, and maybe Justin was no good for him. Only Justin understood that wasn’t true. While they may not be the perfect, mostly because his own youth induced mistakes kept getting in the way, together he and Brian were unstoppable. Together they could do anything. Together they could conquer the world. Together they were… everything.

 

But apart…

 

Scooting down to let his head rest on the back of the chair he stared at the picture remembering how it should be. Because apart…

 

Apart they were just broken.

 

The End!

 

Picture Prompt:

 

 

Save


End file.
